gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Conduct Unbecoming
Conduct Unbecoming é a ultima missão de Jerry Martinez no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories dado ao protagonista Victor Vance, de seu escritório no Fort Baxter Air Base em Vice City. Descrição Victor Vance vai ver Sargento Jerry Martinez, que está assistindo um filme da Candy Suxxx. Martinez diz Victor para encontrar e trazer de volta uma prostituta chamada Maria. Victor pergunta a Martinez sobre as drogas que ele está escondendo e Martinez diz que vai usar as drogas, enquanto ele está fora da base, e diz Victor que vai ver Phil Cassidy para lhe dar um presente. Dirije por um bom tempo até achar Mona, depois ele leva ela para uma festa, Victor briga com os donos da casa. Victor dirije de volta à base militar Fort Baxter com Maria e dá de cara com o sargento Peppah. O Sargento Peppah perguntas a ele sobre as drogas e, em seguida, sobre Maria, antes de chutar Victor para fora do exército. Victor, veste trajes civis, é recebe uma mensagen de Phil Cassidy, dizendo que ele tem bastante trabalho, acolhe Victor, em sua antiga casa,Victor foi para o, 101 Bayshore Avenue, e a missão está concluída. Script Jerry Martinez: Hooo! Hey, Victor Vance! Wow... did anyone tell you you've got a really dumb name? Victor Vance: No, no one's ever metioned that before. Jerry Martinez: Oh my, look at that... hey, is that legal? Can animals give consent? Victor Vance: I don't know. Listen, Jerry. Can you stash the weed somewhere else? Jerry Martinez: Weed? What weed? Ha ha ha! I'm shitting with you, come on! Having fun, rock and rool! Oh, would you fucking relax, my friend? Victor Vance: Look, I'm not some idiot that you can just... Jerry Martinez: I never called you an idiot. Oh, shhh, shhh - look at that - oooh, now she got a pig and a horse. Hooowee! Heh heh. That's Candy Suxxx! He he he! That's some guy's daughter man! Victor Vance: Listen, Jerry - Jerry Martinez: No, you listen, huh? Oh, dude - would you look at that - man - I gotta get laid. Oh jeez... Hey, if you weren't such a square I'd do you, huh? Ha ha ha! I'm joking. Come on. This the army - not the navy, huh? Heh heh heh! Listen, man, I need a broad, huh? Oh - I need Mary... Mary, yeah, oh, Mary, Mary quite contrary... Ha ha ha! Oh come on man, I need a favor. Victor Vance: I need you to collect your pot, dude. Jerry Martinez: Sure, I'll go get that from your quarters, you go get Mary for me, okay? She's over at Viceport. Oh, and go see Phil. He said something about a gift for you. Victor Vance: I don't trust you, Martinez. Jerry Martinez: Hey, that is not an appropriate way to speak to your superior officer. Ha ha ha! No get on with it. Victor Vance: The reefer is under my bed. Jerry Martinez: Oh, genius! Great hiding place... what are you? 15? Hurry up... oh hey, tell Mary I love her! Victor Vance: Fucking idiot! (Victor drives to 101 Bayshore Avenue in Viceport and meets Phil) Phil Cassidy: Hey Vic. How are you doing? Martinez wanted me to give you this. Don't worry, it's non-traceable. Victor Vance: Don't worry? Man, I'm getting too deep into this shit. (Victor begins to search for Mary around Viceport) Victor Vance: Do you know Mary? Mona: If you want Mary, she's at a party up on Starfish. I'm heading over there myself; you can give me a lift. (Victor begins to drive to Starfish Island) Mona: I'm Mona, by the way. If there's anything I can do for you, or to you, just let me know. (Victor drives to the party on Starfish Island) Mona: Thanks for the ride rugged fella. Maybe I can pay you back in kind later? Victor Vance: I just need to find Mary. Mona: Sure. She's right over there. Victor Vance: Are you Mary? C'mon. Let's go. Party Goer #1: Hey, we've paid for her! She's not going anywhere! Victor Vance: Is that a fact? Party Goer #2: Damn right! C'mon! Let's get them both! (Victor kills the party goers attacking him and Mary) Mary: Take it easy, muscles, I've got a delicate disposition. (Victor begins to drive back to Fort Baxter military base) Mary: Did Martinez send you? That cockroach still owes me from last time. (Victor drives Mary back to Fort Baxter military base) Sergeant Peppah: Corporal Vance! Would you care to explain why there's marijuana hidden under your bed? And who the Sam Hill is this? Mary: Hey buddy, listen I charge more for groups. Sergeant Peppah: You brought a whore onto the base! Have you no shame boy! Are you a moron? Is that it? (The soldiers aim their assault rifles at Victor) Sergeant Peppah: DRUGS! WHORES! You're outta here soldier! You're a disgrace. (Victor is kicked out of the army and is outside Fort Baxter military base in civilian clothing) Phil Cassidy (Pager): I've got work for you - and a place to stay if you need it... (Victor drives to Phil Cassidy's home - 101 Bayshore Avenue) Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA Vice City Stories